Seguridad
by RousenPark97
Summary: porque no importa lo sola que me sienta, aunque yo piense que nadie es para mi, el siempre me cayara la boca, y me ara entender que con el estoy segura...


La tormenta de afuera golpeo fuertemente, estampándose a mi ventana, con truenos desgarradores, yo lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme a las sabanas. Odio las tormentas, las odio desde que era niña.

Sali de mi habitación caminando de puntitas, y me cole a la de kain. Estaba dormido, boca arriba, ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama individual.

Un rayo ilumino toda la habitación y me estremecí, levante el edredón blanco, y me escabullí en el. Esta bien lo acepto, una verdadera dama nunca haría esto. Pero yo nunca fui una verdadera dama, y en realidad, dudo que pueda serlo jamás.

-hmm? ¿ruka? – kain, apenas y abrió un poco los ojos, para analizarme.

La tormenta trono de nuevo y no pude evitar soltar el grito que salió de mi garganta, kain entendió mi expresión facial y se me acerco.

No voy a dejar que la tormenta te haga daño- me dijo, el, ni siquiera se burlo de mi idea infantil de que la tormenta iba a matarme. No me regaño por mi inútil preocupación de que una tormenta me estaba buscando para matarme. El, el solo se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

Sabes que no dejaría que ninguna tormenta tonta ni cualquier otra cosa te lastime, todo esta bien, estas segura conmigo. – tuve unas increíbles ganas de llorar en ese momento, en verdad que yo no merecía a akatsuki, el siempre fue tan lindo, sensible, comprensivo, defensor, no podría terminar mi lista de adjetivos hacia el, lo adoraba enserio, no era nada parecido a su primo, claro que no, el no era parecido a nadie, a ningún otro que estuviera en la academia, que cualquier vampiro, o que otro humano, el, el era único en su clase, ni siquiera era parecido a kaname-sama.

Si, eso lo se, y te lo agradezco – el sabia perfectamente a lo que me refería, nunca me decía algo al menos que fuera realmente necesario, el nunca diría palabras al azar, ni ofensivas hacia mi ni a nadie. El era paciente, …. Su paciencia…. Su paciencia es lo que mas admiro de el. Porque ella siempre supo que el, su mejor amigo de la infancia y siempre, estaba enamorado de ella, de que el se dio cuenta de que ella lo sabia, y que aun asi, el estuvo ahí para ella, aun sabiendo, que ella todavía tenia la mitad de su corazón encadenado al sangre pura, aunque el ya la había rechazado lo menos doloroso que hubiera podido, porque el estuvo ahí para secar sus lagrimas, el fue el que puso su hombro para que llorara, el que nunca le recalco nada, ni una falta, ninguna equivocación, porque el la acepta tal cual es. Ella no era ninguna tonta, hacia mucho que sabia los sentimientos de el para con ella, pero en ese momento no podía cumplirle, porque esa cadena, todavía no estaba totalmente destruida….

Paso la noche y la tormenta estuvo golpeando sin cesar, estábamos callados. Ninguno dormía, por supuesto, ellos eran vampiros, criaturas de la noche, creados para que las sombras sean sus aliados, sus confesores, sus mejores amigas….

Y para esos mejores amigos, que estaban compartiendo un caluroso abrazo, aportación del caballero con ella presente. En silencio, oyendo los susurros que la lluvia les brindaba, un momento tranquilizante.

Grasias por estar conmigo siempre akatsuki – le dije, estaba tan cómoda en su pecho, y me sentí tan bien con sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, me sentía protegida, me sentía segura, mis conocimientos se fueron fundiendo cuando sentí un agradable cansancio, mis parpados empezaron a pesar, solo escuche un…. Siempre es poco para ti…

me desperté de repente cuando escuche un trueno chocar contra el pobre cielo, analice la habitación y me di cuenta de que seguía en la habitación de akatsuki, quise levantarme pero algo me lo impedía, era kain, con la mitad de su musculoso cuerpo sobre mi, me removí lentamente para no despertarlo, y luego me debatí si caminar hacia la puerta mientras dormía.

¿Quieres que finja que esto nunca paso? – kain suspiro medio dormido aun, bostezo y se paso una mano por su cabello, - ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Kain…yo – dije pero no pude terminar porque un fuerte granizo comenzó a golpear la ventana, no era tan poderoso para romper el vidrio, pero lo suficiente para hacer un odioso ruido, y asustarme mucho. Se me erizo la piel y corrí hacia akatsuki, y me aferre a la camisa de su pijama abierta.

Shh, esta bien- me acaricio el cabello y me rodeo con su brazo –te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase.

¿lo prometes? – la fuerte lluvia no permitía que mi vos se escuchara con claridad, alce un poco mas la voz, -¿lo juras?

Te lo prometo, te lo juro.- dijo tendiéndome mucho mas cerca de el. – yo estaré aquí siempre.

¿Porque kaname-sama no es el que esta aquí?¿por que es a akatsuki al que me estoy aferrando y me siento, tan protegida?

A medida que el granizo bajaba su potencia, me iva inmovilizando, quedando los dos de pie, yo rodeándole la cintura y mi cara en su pecho, y el con una mano en mi cabello y la otra en mi espalda baja.

¿te encuentras mejor ahora? – me dijo viéndome con sus hermosos ojos cobrizos. Llenos de preocupación.

S-si ya estoy mejor akatsuki – ¡QUE FUE ESO! Acaso YO tartamudee, no no una dama jamás tartamudea, tal vez es una señal de que realmente nunca fui una dama, no una por completo al menos, pero, kain me esta mirando tan cálidamente, no lo puedo evitar, tengo que salir de aquí.

¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – akatsuki sintió lo tensa que me puse, y se alejo un poco de mi para encararme, dándome la oportunidad para huir pero mis piernas no se podían mover.

Porque … porque me dejar estar en tu cama, y acaricias mi cabello con tanto cariño, aun, aun sabiendo, que esa tonta tormenta de afuera no va a matarme-

Porque te amo – ¡y ahí estaba! La famosa palabra con "T", oigan esperen yo ya sabia la verdad, porque estoy tan nerviosa.

Akatsuki….y-yo – mi vos temblaba de lo nerviosa… - es que … yo aun no estoy segura.

¿No estas segura de que? – no se movio ni un milímetro

Yo… aun no estoy segura de lo que siento…- temi por la reacción que pudiera tener, no quería que el me odiara, que se enojara conmigo y jamás volviera hablarme, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas. El solo estaba mirándome fijamente, analizándome mis facciones y mis ojos, luego los cerro y volvió a estrujarme contra el en un abrazo.

¿Y eso que ruka?….. yo solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo acariciándome el cabello suavemente- si me amas o no, no es el punto, es solo que…me enfada bastante el asunto con kaname… te trata con un respeto inexistente, solo te utiliza para tomar tu sangre, tu necesitas a alguien que te ame, no que te trate como la cena.

No lo se, es que….- no sabia como responder a eso.- kaname-sama es…

Un sangre pura….- termino mi frase con un tono frio

S-si… - un fuerte trueno se hizo presente en nuestra conversación, me asuste bastante, temblé y me abalance a akatsuki, el me abrazo con fuerza. pero yo no lo toque.

Tienes miedo…. Ven aquí – deje que me atrajera a su fornido cuerpo, me hundí en su pecho…

Pero…las clases- trate de poner una excusa.

Las clases nos pueden esperar una hora….trata de relajarte…. – dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

No importa si era un abrazo, un beso, una caricia, o simplemente estar a su lado, todos y cada uno de ellos me brindaba lo mismo, la noche en que finalmente reconoci ese sentimiento, que me brindaba, Seguridad.


End file.
